


the t-shirt

by maketea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Humor, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maketea/pseuds/maketea
Summary: marinette is very bad at this whole 'secret dating' thing.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 33
Kudos: 294





	the t-shirt

"So, Marinette, what's your _boyfriend's_ name?"

Frantically, she looked over Alix's shoulder. Adrien, stopped in the middle of the doorway, met her gaze. Nino had to inch around him to get into the classroom, and threw him a raised eyebrow.

Marinette gulped. "Huh?" she said intelligently.

"Come on, Marinette. We aren't stupid."

"What's his name?" Mylène asked.

"Have you _kissed?"_ Rose exclaimed.

"Do we know him?" Alya said.

Juleka mumbled something, but that in itself was enough.

"What're you guys _talking_ about?" Marinette said. Her heart felt like it'd explode. 

And not in the good way. Not in the way it did whenever she dragged Adrien into the library ten minutes before it closed and kissed him.

"That shirt," Alya said, pinching the collar of Adrien's white overshirt around Marinette's shoulders, "is not yours."

Marinette gulped again. "Thrift shop?"

Alix snickered. Mylène bit back a smile.

Adrien gave her a pained look across the classroom.

Yes. Totally believable. Because Gabriel-brand clothes were sold at thrift shops, nowadays. Great job, Marinette. Totally realistic.

She wanted to take the overshirt off and strangle herself with it.

"Okay, okay, even if you got… designer clothing from a thrift shop," Alya said, eyeing her. "That doesn't explain why your Saturdays are always booked. Or why you smelled like cologne last weekend. Or why I found this in your room yesterday."

Alya, whose hand had been tucked into her open bag the entire time, yanked something out.

A shirt.

A black shirt.

A black, men's shirt, striped with yellow and green and periwinkle blue.

Alix started. "Hey, isn't that Adri—" 

_"No!"_ Marinette snatched the shirt from Alya and scrunched it up against her chest, face burning.

Adrien watched on, a pitiful hand over his mouth.

Alya smirked.

Marinette worried at her lip, fumbling with the shirt. _"Uh._ Well. Yes. It _is_ Adrien's."

A gasp rose from the girls. Adrien had lowered his hand, too engrossed in the spectacle to listen to Nino tell him to sit down.

"I stole it," she said. "From Adrien. Because I still have a huge crush on him."

The girls stared at her. Adrien stared at her. 

(Nino didn't care.)

"Uh, yep, took it right from him," Marinette continued. She knotted her fingers into the black material to stop their shaking. "I snuck into the boys' changing rooms while he was fencing and took it from his locker."

The girls groaned. 

Adrien winced.

Alya pinched the bridge of her nose. " _Girl_." 

Marinette had so much blood rushing to her face, it was a wonder how she hadn't burst, yet.

What else could she have done? Told the truth? Even being a superhero didn't give her psychic powers, but she was pretty sure 'Adrien left it in my room after we cuddled so I could have something of his whenever I missed him' wouldn't go down too well.

She fiddled with Adrien's T-shirt. She could still smell the residue of his scent on the material. 

"Wait," Alix said. "Is that overshirt…?"

Marinette sighed.

She nodded.

The girls groaned again.

"Marinette," Mylène admonished, "you can't _steal_ things."

"I didn't _steal_ it," she said, and she really hadn't. Adrien, after transforming on her balcony, had kissed her, and told her not to worry about giving his shirt back. Again, Marinette wasn't sure how well _that_ story would go down. The overshirt— okay, she had stolen that. But it had been while he had been getting ready for a photoshoot, and he said she looked cute in it. "I just borrowed it. Without asking."

"Like you borrowed his phone?" Alya said.

Adrien's eyebrows shot up.

"Alya," she hissed. "I thought we were to never speak of that."

She ignored her. "Well, maybe you could use it to strike up a conversation with him. Maybe finally ask him out to the movies while you give him his clothes back."

"Yeah," Alix said. "I'm sure Adrien would love for you to ask him out while you're wearing his clothes."

"Okay," Alya said. "Maybe when you're not… _wearing_ them…"

Marinette took the hint. She shrugged off the overshirt, folded it alongside the T-shirt, and stuffed it into her rucksack.

"So that's why you've been acting weird?" Mylène asked. "Because of Adrien?"

"Yep," Marinette said, tacking a pitchy laugh onto the end. "As always, right?"

Juleka smiled. "Same old Marinette."

"So romantic!" Rose cried.

Marinette shook her head at herself, then turned, meeting Adrien's gaze.

He offered an apologetic smile, hand to the back of his neck and hair falling into his eyes. 

She reached into her bag under the table, and laced her fingers into the material of his shirt. She thought of the last time she had done that — under her duvet, during an impromptu sleepover, when he had been holding her as she fell asleep.

Worth it. He would always be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: rosekasa


End file.
